Demonic Justice
by LuVvTrUly
Summary: Kali is close to making her debut as a singer. But when an unfortunate accident happens, her life changes completely. She is forced into a new life and new powers. Now, she will search for whoever caused the accident that changed everything and discover her true nature and identity. A story of love, hurt, and mystery. Red Arrow/OC Kaldur/Oc Rated M for language, violence, an other.
1. Prologue: The Crash and a Chilling Smile

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so please cut me some slack. Anyways, I will post two more chapters, and I would like some reviews so I can know whether or not to continue it. I do NOT own Young Justice or its characters. I only own Kali, Eiji, and Ryu. There will be new faces as the story goes along.**

**Prologue: The Crash and a Chilling Smile**

_Okinawa, Japan - 12:13 PM_

"Hey, Dad? How much longer do we have to drive?"

Kali was getting impatient. She was chosen to be the opening act for the esteemed J-Pop Music Awards. She got giddy just thinking about it. She started out as a YouTube sensation just posting songs and music videos for fun. Now, she was this close to her debut as an artist, and she didn't want to be late for her meeting with the producers of the production. It would be unprofessional.

"Be patient," says Eiji, Kali's father. "We'll get there on time."

"Yeah. Just sit back and do what you usually do: sit on your ass and scribble in your journal," Ryu jokes.

Kali sticks her tongue out at Ryu. It's a bit immature for a 17-year-old, but Kali has always felt juvenile around her 20-year-old brother.

"Now, now. Let's all be nice to each other. Ryu, be nice to your little sister. She's the only one you've got. And quit cursing. You don't hear me cursing and I shouldn't hear you doing so." Ryu rolls his eyes at Eiji's comment.

The Yukimuras are a peculiar family. Ryu and Kali were both adopted by Eiji; Ryu was adopted eight years ago and Kali was adopted a year later. They all looked nothing alike. Eiji looked more European than Japanese with his blonde hair ¾which was streaked with gray¾, violet eyes, square jaw, and angular nose. Ryu looked even more exotic with red hair and teal eyes which made any illusion of resemblance to Eiji crumble. But Kali had the most shocking difference. Even though she was a natural born Japanese, she was graced with large, round golden ¾almost yellow¾ eyes instead of brown almond eyes that you would usually see on Japanese girls. Her fair skin was pale compared to the tan skin of father and brother; and it looked even more so against her wavy waist-length onyx hair. Although they weren't related by blood, they were still closer than other families, even after Ryu and Kali's occasional arguments. Like the one they're in right now.

"Are you kidding me?!" Ryu exclaims. "She's the one who's been acting like a fucking diva ever since she was asked to perform at that stupid wards show."

Kali sharply gasped. "No, I have not! Maybe your ego is just a bit bruised rite now because I'm getting farther than you in life. You needed a reality check anyway. Those girls who fawn over you in college have made your head even bigger."

"Ha! Like those horny guys act your school haven't been feeding your own damn ego!" Ryu shot back.

"At least I'm not a whore! I bet you've already screwed the whole entire female freshman student body!"

Ryu smirked. "Not my fault they know a man when they see one."

Kali scoffed. "Please. You're not a man. You're just a perverted asshole who¾"

"**ENOUGH**!" Eiji yells, stopping the argument. "I will **NOT** tolerate this behavior or that…**language** in my presence! Now either both of you will talk to each other respectfully without using such…**foul** language, or so help me I will turn this car around and both of you will stay in the house all weekend! **DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**"

"Hai," both Ryu and Kali mumble. Neither of them have ever argued with their father before, and neither of them wanted to start now.

The car was silent for ten minutes until Eiji finally spoke. "So, Kali. What song are you planning to sing?"

Kali smiled. "It's a surprise."

"I'm looking forward to it," Eiji replies.

"Me too," Ryu mumbles.

Kali blinks then give them both a warm smile. She unbuckles her seatbelt, leans over, and gives both of them a small kiss on the cheek, earning a soft smile from Eiji and a small blush from Ryu. "I love you guys," Kali says.

At that moment, Eiji suddenly turns the wheel in order to avoid hitting something, swerving the car towards the divider at the side of the road. The car flips over and slides into the trees. The impact knocks both Ryu and Eiji unconscious and makes Kali go out the windshield. Before she blacked out, she saw a wicked smile that sent discomforting chills down her spine.

**So…whaddaya think? Mysterious, huh? Well, tell me what you guys think of this so I can decide whether or not to continue it. Also, I'll post a couple of pictures of Kali and my other characters on DeviantArt. So see ya later.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Hey, guys. The first official chapter of Demonic Justice is here! As I said before, I do not own Young Justice or its characters. I only own Kali, Eiji, Ryu, and other characters related to Kali that will come up along the way. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: The Awakening**

_Mount Justice - 8:04 PM_

The mountain is a bit quiet right now. Aqualad, Superboy, and Artemis are all on a mission, leaving Robin, Zatanna, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash in the cave. Miss Martian, or Megan, is baking cookies for the team. Zatanna is reading the recipe to Megan. Robin and Kid Flash, or Wally, are watching the San Antonio Spurs sweep the Boston Celtics. All is tranquil until a familiar voice sound through the common room.

"All team members report to the mission room."

They all spring into action at the sound of Batman's command, eager to go on a mission and beat up some baddies. When they reach the Dark Knight, they are shocked by what they see. Next to Batman is Superman, and in Superman's arms is a girl with ivory skin and hair the color of charcoal that fell into loose waves. She looked fragile in the arms of the Man of Steel, but what shocked the teens even more was how much blood covered her, even though she hardly had a bruise on her entire body. It made them wonder if it was someone else's blood.

"This girl was discovered during our mission," Batman started, pulling the groups' attention from the girl to him. "We need you all to watch her until she wakes up."

"Why can't you guys watch her?" Robin asks his mentor, disappointed that they have to babysit.

"We have to leave soon for another mission. Flash and Black Canary need backup," Superman answers.

"Well, what's so special about her?" Wally intercepts.

"She fell from two hundred feet after the facility we investigated exploded. She was burned badly and lost a huge amount of blood when we found her. Most of her bones were shattered, but while we were on our way here, she began to heal herself ¾ fast. We have reason to believe that she possesses certain powers that we cannot identify at this moment," Batman explains. "We would rather she be in the company of those around her age when she wakes up. It may keep her calm. There is also a possibility that she may be enlisted onto the team." The teens' eyes widen at Batman's last comment.

"Okay, but what do we do if she wakes up and you're not here?"

"I want you to find out what you can about this girl: where she came from, why she's here."

"Got it."

Superboy volunteers to carry the girl into the infirmary. It's been about a half an hour after the girl was put in the teens' care. Wally and Robin had turned on the TV and continued to watch the basketball game. The girls went to finish making the cookies while the two boys kept an eye on the seemingly comatose girl. During halftime, the girls come in with freshly baked chocolate banana pecan cookies. Wally immediately gets up from his seat to devour the pastries, not noticing that the rest of the team had returned.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us!" Artemis exclaimed, slapping Wally in the back of his head.

"Watch it, blondie!" Wally hisses. Artemis narrows her eyes at him.

Aqualad, or Kaldur interrupts their argument. "Who's this?"

"Some hottie Batman dropped off while he and Superman went off on another mission," Wally explains. "Says she might become part of the team."

Conner ¾ or Superboy ¾ hears a soft gasp coming from the girl.

"You guys…" Conner says.

The team turns their attention the sleeping girl.

**_Kali's POV_**

_Fire…All I can see is fire. I hear someone crying and shouting my name. I soon became aware of where I am. I'm in a room and it's on fire. I instantly start to panic. I can still hear the voice crying out to me, getting closer and closer. It gets to the door and the knob begins to shake. "Kali! Kali! Can you hear me! Try to open the door!" the voice pleads. I do as they say. I run to the door and grab the knob, immediately pulling back when the metal singes my hand. I find a cloth that has not been touched by the fire and use it as something to cover the heated knob. I try to turn it but it doesn't budge. I can feel my lungs burning. It's getting more difficult to breathe. I start to hyperventilate._

**_Regular POV_**

"She's hyperventilating! She can't breathe! Hurry up and get an oxygen mask!" Robin quickly orders.

Wally pulls himself away from the plate of cookies and appears with an oxygen mask in the blink of an eye. Robin takes the oxygen mask out of his hands and covers the girl's mouth and nose, coaxing her to breathe. Her face is constricted with pain as she struggles to gain her breath.

"She's still hyperventilating. Megan, see if you can calm her down!"

Megan begins to reach into Kali's mind.

**_Kali's POV_**

_The voice is still screaming. "Kali! Kali! Are you in there?! Please answer me!" I try to muster a response, but I don't have enough energy. My vision is starting to blur. I'm going to pass out. Suddenly, I hear another voice, one that isn't panic-stricken but calm and soothing. "Calm down. It's all just a nightmare." I find my voice and respond. "Then why does it feel so real." "Because you believe in it. It isn't real. You are asleep, and you need to wake up soon. Just calm down and it will all go away." I obey and take a deep, intoxicating breath, willing myself to calm. I feel myself start to awaken._

**_Regular POV_**

The team calms when Kali's breathing returns to normal. Robin slowly removes the mask from her face. After a few seconds, the girl's eyes flutter open. The teens' breaths hitch when she opens her eyes. Her eyes are a shocking golden, almost yellow. She doesn't seem to be aware of where she is. Megan's voice brings her attention to the others staring at her.

"Are you okay?" Megan asks worriedly.

The girl's eyes widen in surprise. _Her skin is green! _She thinks. She looks around at the group of teens staring at her.

"Where the hell am I?!" she asks in Japanese.

**That's all for now, but don't worry there's more. The next chapter won't be here until next week as I have finals this week, but don't worry the other chapters will come sooner than the next. YAY FOR SUMMER! Also, I've decided I will post 4 more chapters before I decide to whether or not to continue to story. Please R&R! Thank you!**


	3. Update

Hey, guys. So sorry I haven't posted in a while. I went through a huge writer's block and editing stage. But the story will continueand the next few chapters will be up this week. Thank you for staying with my story. And also thanks to my first three followers: Gothgirl252, Zora and Phoenix, and ninja-of-twilight. I love you guys.


	4. The New Recruit

**Hey, I'm back! Since I had so much time on my hands, the three next chapters are also up. You're welcome! I also made another fanfic, if you are interested in ****_Devil May Cry_****. I will be posting chapters every few days, unless something comes up. I'll let you guys know if anything happens. Here's the second chapter of ****_Demonic Justice_****. **

**Chapter 2: The New Recruit**

**_Kali's POV_**

"Jigoku wa watashi wa doko ni imasu?" I asked.

"Um…anyone have any idea what the heck she just said?" a ginger boy asked.

"I think she's speaking Japanese," a boy in shades said. "Watashi no yūjin wa anata o rikai shite inai. Anata wa eigo o hanasu koto ga dekimasu ka?" _My friends don't understand you. Are you able to speak English?_

"Yes. I can speak English," I respond. "But will you please answer my question? Where am I?"

"All I can tell you right now is that you're in the infirmary. You were in a… an accident," he explains.

"Huh?" Then it all comes rushing back to me. _Dad suddenly turns the wheel, trying to avoid hitting something, swerving the car towards the divider at the side of the road. The car flips over and slides into the trees. Somehow I ended up out of the car, on the ground. Pain sears throughout my body._ I think I broke something._ I see that Dad and Ryu are unconscious. Then, I see someone's face, a twisted smile that makes me tremble._

"Where's my dad and brother?! Are they okay?!" I yell, demanding for an answer. From the confused, shocked looks on the teens' faces, I think they have no idea what I'm talking about.

A dark-skinned boy about my age confirms my suspicions. "There was no one brought in but you." I wasn't sure if my eyes were playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn that I saw gills on his neck.

"I see." I lean back into the headboard of the bed and let the information sink in. _How could Dad and Ryu not be here? Unless I was kidnapped by these people._ My back stiffens at the thought. _But how long could I have been out? I'm already fully healed. I swear that I broke more than one bone._ My attention is brought back to the group when a black-haired girl speaks to me.

"Um…are you ok, because you look like you're about to pass out?" she asks.

"I'm alright, just trying to absorb it all."

"So, I'm Zatanna. What's your name?"

"Kali."

The ginger speaks. "My name's Wally. Nice to meet you, gorgeous." He winks at me.

_Oh, boy._

The blonde smacks his arm. "Quit it! You're going to scare her off. Name's Artemis."

The green-skinned girl speaks next. "My name is M'gann, but you can call me Megan." She gestured to the black-haired boy next to her. "This is Conner."

"My name's Robin," Shades says.

"And my name is Kaldur. Welcome to the team," the dark-skinned boy says, smiling warmly at me.

_Whoa._ My heart seriously skipped a beat when Kaldur smiled. His voice had a very masculine quality, which I find _very_ attractive. _Maybe I can over look the gills. They suit him somehow… Oh, god. I think I'm blushing._

"Nice to meet you guys. Um, I know you can't tell me where exactly I am, but can you at least tell me which country I'm in?"

Wally answers my question, his eyebrow quirked up. "You're in America."

Another shock. _America…_ I put my head in my hands, trying to calm myself down. My breath starts to quicken. I'm almost at panic mode right now. "Are you kidding me?" I murmur to myself. "I was only in Okinawa a while ago. I couldn't have been out for that long…"

"You said you were in Okinawa?! As in Okinawa, _Japan_?!" Robin exclaims.

"Um, yeah." I say, sounding timid. I raise my head to look at him. "What's today's date?"

"It's August 4."

"A whole **two weeks**." I realize something that I should have noticed from the beginning. I narrow my eyes. "How come there are no doctors here?" I ask, suspicion dripping from each word I say. "Why are there a bunch of teenagers here at my bedside instead of a nurse? And to top it off, I don't know any of you. So tell me, why am I here?"

A voice comes from out of nowhere, drawing all our attention to the doorway. "I can answer that."

A dark-clothed man comes into the room, a shadow in the light. After a few moments, I recognize him. _Batman._ Ryu had some posters of the Justice League heroes when he was 13. _He was such a geek back then…_ My eyes wander in astonishment, and then my eyebrows knit in confusion. _Why is Batman here?_ I'm not sure if I should be scared that he's here for a reason or relieved that there's finally someone who has answers. His authoritative voice breaks me from my trance of bewilderment.

"You were found at the site of one of the Justice League's missions. After a building exploded, you fell right in front of me and my teammate. You were extremely injured and had some serious burns. You began to heal quickly, and we decided to take you here."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was waiting for Chouko to come out and take credit for the joke, but from the look on Batman's face, it was far from a silly prank. "You can't be serious," I whispered, a little bit of hysterics leaking into my voice. All of them were looking at me warily, as if I was going to freak out. I don't blame them. I was pretty close to losing it. Instead, I just asked as calmly as I could, "So, what exactly are you going to do with me?"

"We were thinking of keeping you here. You could possibly have powers, and it is best to have you here while you discover them," he explained. "You will be joining our project: Young Justice. These will be your teammates."

I gaze across the group of my "teammates." I guess it couldn't hurt, but there is one thing I have to know. "I'll join, but I want to know whether or not my father and brother are alive."

Batman nods. "Very well. I will find out what I can. Tomorrow, we will meet in the interrogation room…"

"Kali. Kali Yukimura."

"Kali." Batman turned and left. I looked back to my new team, immediately feeling awkward.

"So…do you guys have any food? I'm pretty hungry."

"I don't blame you. Being unconscious can make a person pretty hungry," Wally said. "But you might want to take a shower first…"

_Huh?_ I look down to see what he's talking about. I'm wearing nothing but the remains of a huge t-shirt, which is bloody and charred. My arms and legs are also covered with blood. My eyes widen and my face pales. I look up to them, wanting to speak but unable to find my voice. Megan took the initiative to speak first.

"I have some clothes for you to change into. I'm not sure if you can fit them but it's worth a try." She holds out a pair of jeans and a large t-shirt.

"Thanks," I say, a little shakily.

"I'll show you to your room."

I ease myself off the bed, my legs prickly from not moving them for a while. Now, that I'm standing up, I notice that I'm slightly taller than all of the girls. But then again, I'm 5'7½'' which is pretty tall. I follow her to my new room. It's not much, considering that I was most likely an unexpected addition. It has all the basics of a bedroom: a bed (queen size) , a desk, a couple of dressers, a vanity, and a personal bathroom. The walls are painted off-white, and the floor is black carpet. It's pretty nice. It just needs a few personal things to make it more comfy. Megan clears her throat.

"Um…I'll just leave you to shower. I'll have a sandwich ready for you when you're done."

I give her a genuine smile of gratitude. "Thank you, Megan."

Her whole face lights up when she hears me say her name, and she gives me a smile brighter than my own. "You're welcome, Kali." She walks out of my room, the door sliding behind her.

_A team of superheroes…and I'm a part of it. This will be interesting…_

**Special thanks to my first followers! I really appreciate it, and I would love to hear about what you liked about my fanfic. On to the next chapter! XD**


	5. The Dream of a Memory

**So, here's the third chapter of ****_Demonic Justice._**

**Chapter 3: The Dream of a Memory**

After I finish washing off the blood and dirt from my body, I look at myself in the full-length mirror in the bedroom. _Wow, I haven't eaten in a while_. I could faintly see my ribs, and my cheeks were a bit sunken. As I'm examining myself, someone knocks on the door.

"Kali," Kaldur's voice rang out. I immediately blush when I hear his voice. "Megan finished making your sandwich. I'll take you to the kitchen."

"Alright, I'll be out in a second," I reply.

I quickly put on the clothes Megan lent me. The jeans and panties are a perfect fit and the shirt is fine, but there is one thing that bothers me: I have no bra. There are some girls who like to parade around without a bra on, but I'm not one of them. Plus, my boobs are **way** too big to not wear one.

"Are you okay in there?" Kaldur asks worriedly, interrupting my thoughts.

"H-hai," I stammer, forgetting that he doesn't know Japanese. _Ah, to hell with it._ I quickly finger-comb my wet hair and put it up into a loose ponytail. As I assess my hair in the mirror, I notice that my two eyebrow piercings are gone, and there aren't any scars to show that they were even there. It feels weird not to have them. I ignore it the best I can and slide open the door. Kaldur is there, looking at me with relief in his eyes. He scans my body, making my face heat up. I look at his neck, realizing that my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. He actually had gills.

"Shall we?" Kaldur asks. I nod, smiling at his friendly face.

"Sure." He leads me through the halls and into what looks like a combination of a kitchen and a living room. Robin and Wally are arguing over what sounds like a basketball game, Zatanna watching them. Conner is talking with Megan, and Artemis is getting something from the fridge. Megan notices my presence and calls out to me.

"Kali! I made your sandwich. Um…I wasn't sure what you liked. I just used turkey, Swiss cheese, and mayo." She fidgets shyly while saying this. I smile at her.

"It's perfect," I assure her. And it was. I always eat Swiss on my sandwiches. I think that American cheese is just plain gross. I take my first bite, and I almost moan in happiness. I finish it fast and gulp down the water placed by it. I notice they are all staring at me.

"Is something wrong?"

They just keep on staring at me. I look down at my wrists, almost able to see the bone. As I look at it, it slowly returns back to its normal size. I feel my cheeks and torso return to normal, too.

"Whoa! How did you do that?!" Wally exclaims. Artemis elbows him hard. "Ow."

"I'm not sure myself, to be honest. This has never happened to me before," I say in slight awe and fear.

"So that's what Bats was talking about…" Robin says.

I decide to change the subject, not wanting to talk about it anymore. "So, how exactly does this whole thing work?"

"Well," Robin says, "You're going to have to train for a while before you go on any missions. But you need a secret identity, too."

"Okay. So, I need a name?"

"Yeah. Got any in mind?"

"No. Not right now." I remember my missing piercings. "Will I be able to go out soon?"

"Um…that I'm not sure about. You'll have to ask Bats about that one. Why?"

"I want to go get my eyebrow pierced again. My old ones are gone." I point to my newly healed left brow.

"Your dad let you have piercings?" Wally asks.

"Yeah. He was pretty cool about it."

"When did you get them?" Artemis asks.

"I got them when I was 15."

"Did it hurt?" Megan asks.

"It sure as hell did. I was sore for a week! I was tempted to march back to the piercer's and ask for my money back." They all laughed.

"So, how was it living in Japan?"

"It was nice. I loved the summer festivals, the spring cherry blossoms, but the best part in my opinion were the beaches back in Okinawa. The water was clean and it was a beautiful shade of blue on sunny days and the sun reflected off the water in the prettiest way. In the winter, the sand would be covered in white snow and the water would be freezing cold. It was peaceful in Okinawa. But Tokyo is absolutely different. It's kind of like New York in a way. Bright lights, lots of buildings, traffic. It was the center of everything."

"What about the food?" Wally asks.

"The food was awesome, especially if it was cooked by my dad. He made the **best** chicken teriyaki. But what I loved the most was the spicy tuna rolls he would make during the holidays. During the summer festival, there would be all kinds of treats."

"Is the summer festival kind of like a carnival? You know, like Ferris wheels and cotton candy?" I shake my head.

"No. It's a community thing. A whole bunch of local shops make booths to promote their business. They make food booths, game booths, there's even some fortune telling booths. There is a firework show at the end. Usually people go with their family or their date."

"It sounds fun," says Zatanna. "So, did you have a boyfriend back in Japan?" All of the girls' eyes light up in interest and the boys' eyes spark with curiosity. I blush and cast my eyes down. _Damn it! Why are you asking me this in front of Kaldur?!_

"Well…"

"You did have one! What's he like?"

"Ch-chottomatte! He wasn't actually my boyfriend! He's my brother's best friend!"

"How old is he?" Artemis asks.

"20," I say sheepishly. Their eyes widen.

"Wait a second! 20!" exclaims Wally. "How old are you?"

"I turned 17 two months ago."

"He's three years older than you!"

"All right, enough about age! So, tell us everything." Zatanna says. I sigh in defeat.

"His name is Ren. He and my brother, Ryu, knew each other since middle school. I met him 2 months after they became friends. He came over to our house and we became friends, too. A few years later, we started to get closer. We hung out a bit more, and last month we went to the summer festival together. It was supposed to be me, Ryu, Ren, and my friend, Chouko, but Ryu caught a cold and Chouko had some last minute plans with her family, so it was just the two of us. We had fun, and then…"

"Then what?" says Megan.

"Then…he confessed to me during the firework show. I was not expecting it at all. I mean he flirted with me sometimes, but he was always that way. I never thought that he liked me." I'm blushing just talking about it.

"And you didn't say yes to him?" Artemis asks. I shook my head.

"I wasn't ready to break our friendship. Besides, it probably would've strained Ryu and Ren's friendship. But he did say that he would wait until I was ready." I chuckle softly. "I can't believe I'm pouring my heart out to you guys. Savor this moment because it might not happen again anytime soon." They laugh at that.

"What does he look like?" Zatanna asks. "Is he cute?" Wally gets up from his seat.

"And at that, I exit this conversation." Artemis smirks at him.

"What? Can't handle that he may be hotter than you?" Wally glares at her.

"I'm sure that there's a picture of him on my Twitter page," I say.

"Robin, can you pull up her Twitter page?" Zatanna asks. Robin smirks.

"Of course." Within ten seconds, he has my Twitter page pulled up and translated into English. "Which picture?" he asks. I point to a picture Ryu took of me Ren few weeks ago. We were on the beach in Okinawa at that time. He was giving me a piggyback ride. I was wearing a burgundy sleeveless button up and acid-wash shorts. Ren wore light gray short sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up which showed off his muscular arms, dark wash jeans, and a black beanie. His short auburn hair was in usual spikes and his dark brown eyes gleamed with playfulness. His skin was only slightly darker than mine and he was about two inches taller than me. We were both barefoot. We were both smiling brightly. It was the day that I first got the notice of the J-Pop Music Awards. We all went to the beach to have a celebration barbeque. _Shit, I totally forgot about the awards. Oh well. There's always next time._

"He's cute," says Zatanna. Megan and Artemis nod in agreement.

"You look happy," Kaldur says.

"I was. That was probably the best day of my life."

Robin flicks to the next picture. It's of me, Ryu, Chouko, and my dad. Dad and Ryu had me sitting on their shoulders and Chouko is sitting Indian-style between them. We all had ridiculous grins on our face. Chouko's golden blonde hair was shining in the sun and her hazel eyes were bright with happiness. Ryu's hair looked even more red in the sun and his eyes looked like the sea behind us. My dad's violet eyes were hidden under his closed lids; his ash blonde hair had a few gray streaks; and his smile was the brightest out of all of ours.

"Who are they?"

"The guy with the red hair is Ryu, my brother. The girl with the blonde hair is Chouko, my friend. And the older guy with the blonde and gray hair is my dad." They all look at me with confused looks. "I know, I know. We look nothing alike," I laugh. "Dad adopted both me and Ryu."

"What's your father and brother like?" Connor asks._ That's probably the first time he's spoken a word to me._ I smile at him.

"My dad was probably the kindest man you'd ever meet¾for a former military general. He always somehow made everything better, no matter how bad the situation was. And Ryu…hmmm. What can I say that won't slightly insult him?" They all laugh. "I'm just kidding. He's pretty funny and reliable. He's also cocky and a bit arrogant." _I hope they're okay._ I yawn deeply. "What time is it?"

"11:42," says Robin.

"Time to hit the hay," yawns Wally, getting up. We all walk to the rooms together, talking all the way there. We say our good nights and I go into my room. The minute I lay on the bed my eyes shut.

_I hear a voice singing softly. I can't make out who it is, but then the image suddenly becomes clear: a woman with eyes as golden as my own and hair the color of black cherries. She sings softly to a sleeping infant with black hair and the same gold eyes as her. Her voice and words brings a warm feeling over me._

_If you're alone, if you are hurt,  
here is the strength and the courage  
you have lost so long ago.  
If you are sad, listen to my song.  
I'll hold your hand and won't ever let go.  
Oh how I love you so._

_The song feels so familiar. She's familiar. She whispers something softly to the baby._

_"My beautiful Kali. I love you so much, my sweet daughter."_

**I had to re-do the whole chapter because it didn't make sense to me the first time I wrote it. Glad I did it! Onward to the next chapter!**


	6. The Discovery

**Hi! So, this is the last chapter of ****_Demonic Justice_**** before I decide whether or not to continue it. Please review if you want me to continue the series. So here it is: the fourth chapter of ****_Demonic Justice_****. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The Discovery**

I wake up to someone knocking on the door. I hear Robin and Wally on the outside of the room.

"Hey, Kali. You up?" says Wally.

"You need to get up now," says Robin. I open the door and sit down in the desk chair.

I groan. "What's going on?" I ask.

"Bats'll be here in two hours to interrogate you. You need to get ready," Robin says.

"Um. I'll need some clothes." I am **not** going out there in clothes that I have worn yesterday.

"Megan has some clothes for you. We'll go get her. Let's go, Wally." Robin and Wally exit.

I look to the desk and see a Macbook and some speakers connect to it. I go onto YouTube and look up my custom playlist. I find it and click on it, turning the speakers on. Take Me Out by Franz Ferdinand through the speakers.

I walk to the bathroom and turn on the shower. I strip off my clothes and step into the shower, pulling the curtains. After I finish my shower, Colors of the Heart by UVERworld is playing. I wrap myself in a towel and walk out the bathroom. I sit at the vanity and start combing through my tangled hair, softly singing the lyrics. The music is so loud I don't even hear Megan come in. I almost fall out of my chair when she taps me on the shoulder.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" I yell, holding my hand to my chest. I turn off the music. "You scared the hell outta me!"

Megan looked a bit frightened herself. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't. Just give me a warning next time, okay?" I say, laughing.

Megan giggles along with me. "I'll keep note of that. Oh! Here are your clothes."

"Thanks." Megan nods and leaves me to get dressed. This time I have a black tank top and dark-wash jeans. This time I have a bra and it's my size: 44D. _When did they… _I shake my head. _Never mind. I don't even want to know._ I slip on the clothes and exit the room. Megan is waiting at the end of the hall.

We get to the room and the Justice League and the entire team are in there. There are two chairs in the middle of the room. Megan leaves my side to sit next to a man who shares the same skin color with her. _Martian Manhunter_. Another superhero whose picture hung on my brother's wall. I walk to the chair facing the crowd and sit down, feeling nervous and strangely claustrophobic under their heavy gazes. Batman sits in front of me.

"Kali," he greets. I nod back to him.

"Batman."

"Let's start with the car accident. What happened?"

I hold back the tears that threaten to fall out of my eyes. I let out a shuddering sigh and cast my eyes down. "It happened so fast. I got up from my seat to give both my dad and brother a kiss on the cheek, then Dad just swerved the car. I think he was trying not to hit something that wandered on the road. The car flipped over, and I think I fell through the windshield. Dad and Ryu were both unconscious from what I saw. Then…"

Batman leaned in closer. "Then what?"

"I'm not sure what I saw afterwards. I think it was a face. It was…smiling at me. I wasn't sure whether or not it was just a hallucination. The next thing I knew I was here. That's all I remember."

Batman didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?" I nod. He looks to Manhunter. Manhunter eyes glow and I can feel him enter my mind. I don't try to push him out, knowing I have nothing to hide. I narrow my eyes in annoyance.

"She's telling the truth," he says. Batman sighs.

"I have another question: how are you able to heal as quickly as you do?" he asks.

"That's a question that I don't know the answer to myself," I say truthfully.

"I see. I noticed while looking through your file that your medical records are…different. Your blood type is missing along with the identity of your birth parents."

"The blood thing I can't explain. But I was adopted when I was 10. I was in the orphanage ever since I was 10 months old, at least that's what the supervisors said."

Batman lifted an eyebrow. "Do you have any biological relatives that you have any knowledge of?"

"No."

"I analyzed your blood and it doesn't match any of the blood records in the League database. Meaning you're not human."

_No shit, Sherlock. I already guessed that when my body healed itself in a matter of 5 seconds._ I kept a straight face but I knew that the annoyance showed in my eyes. Dad always said that my eyes gave away my true emotions.

"Have you noticed anything unusual about yourself before the accident?"

"Yes. I was always slightly stronger than anyone I've ever met. Animals hate me; sometimes they seem to be scared me. No matter how much I eat, I never become overweight, but it may just be high metabolism. I've never been sick, even if someone with the flu sneezes dead in my face. Trust me it's happened before. And…I always get this weird feeling when I'm near religious things or in a church. Like when I touch a cross, I always feel as if it's burning me."

"Have you discovered any other powers before now?"

"No. But…I've been getting weird dreams."

"How long have you been getting these dreams?"

"It started about a couple months ago, when I turned 17. I've been getting even more of them lately."

"Can you describe one to us?"

I tell them about the one from last night. "She was almost identical to me, if not for the hair. But the baby…she looked exactly like me. She had the same black hair, golden eyes, and the same beauty mark under her left eye. And the woman…she called me her daughter."

He pauses for a moment before saying, "That is all I will ask for now." He turns to the team. "All of you report to training in an three hours." He gets up out of his chair and I follow suit. "Kali, a moment please." He leads me to a quiet corner of the room. "I have information on your father and brother." My heart quickens as I wait for Batman to continue. "They survived the crash." I let out a breath I wasn't even aware I was holding. _Thank god._ "However, your father is in a coma. The doctors are doing the best they can to wake him up. I'll let you know if he wakes up."

"Thank you." He nods and walks away. _At least he's still alive. He won't die so easily. _My mind flashes back to the face I saw after we crashed._ But I have a sneaking feeling that the accident wasn't exactly accidental._

Robin approaches me, eyebrows raised. "Wow," he said. "You did better than I thought you would."

I smirked. "So you thought that I would be nervous? While I admit that being stared at by a whole bunch of people is uncomfortable, it'll take a lot more to make me squirm. Besides, I told nothing but the truth" He smiled at me. We walk out of the interrogation room. The League have already zeta-tubed out of the mountain by now, except for Red Tornado, who is kind of like our babysitter.

"So, who wants a Japanese lunch?" Wally's eyes brighten in excitement, making me laugh a little. "Megan, you wanna help me?" Megan nods eagerly. She's practically beaming with excitement. It takes a half an hour to make the obentos. Everyone seemed to be happy with them, especially Wally.

"That was great! You're gorgeous and you can cook! Where have you been all my life?" Wally says dreamily. Artemis scowls at him. I glance at Kaldur. He's looking at me intently. I blush under his intense gaze and look away. _Is it me or is he jealous? No way._

We walk to the training room. A blonde wearing a black leotard and combat boots is standing in the middle of the room. _Black Canary_. My brother had a bit of a crush on her. I remember him saying that he liked her because she was closer to a human than Wonder Woman, therefore he would have more of a chance with her¾and that she was the most attractive out of all of the women in the League. Ren argued with him and said that Wonder Woman was sexier than Black Canary. He said that her body was much more appealing and her face was more beautiful. Then they got into a huge debate. I smile at this memory. Ryu and Ren are completely different now. They're both college basketball stars with bright futures and social lives, not the superhero nerds they were in middle school. (No offense intended) She addresses us.

"Today, we were supposed to work on defense, but since we have a new member…" She looks to me and smiles. "We're going to test her abilities instead. You may use all of your powers." Before I started singing, I was a sport junkie. I'm a black belt in akido and judo and have some experience in gymnastics. There were even some times where I got in a couple of street fights. I didn't start them and I'll say that the other person looked worse. I should do pretty well, but then again the only superpower I might have is the power to regenerate. "You'll spar with Megan first."

Megan walks to the platform and I follow her. We stand facing one another, our faces serious. Megan takes a fighting stance and I do the same, choosing akido. I wait until I hear Black Canary's voice.

"START!"

I charge at Megan. She isn't as fast as the people I've fought against, but she has good technique. She tries to read my mind in order to read my moves, but I close my mind from her. I block a hit that was aimed for my head, and then quickly attempt to kick her shoulder. She ducks then goes for a hit to the stomach. I jump above her fist, thankful that I took gymnastics. I back flip away from her, putting some good distance between us. Megan gives me no time to recover. I think fast and do a roundhouse-kick, sending her to the ground. "Miss Martian: Fail," says a robotic voice. I walk up to Megan and help her up.

"Where did you learn to do that?" she asks me, eyes wide in awe. I shrug.

"Took a bit of akido a while back," I answer.

"Well that was impressive," says Black Canary. I grin and nod in thanks.

"Conner, you're up." Conner walks in front of me. _Judging from the _S _on his shirt, he must have powers related to Superman. I wonder how I'll fare against super strength. _I get a bit nervous. _Boxing wouldn't work with him, so I think I'll stick to akido and judo. I might even use something Dad taught me if I have to._

"START!"

Conner runs at me, pulling his fist back. He tries to punch me, but my agility is higher than his so I bend back and dodge the blow. I try to do a cartwheel kick, but he quickly dodges it. He punches me in the stomach, knocking the breath out of my lungs. He takes a few steps back to let me recover and I don't hesitate. I give light punches to the pressure points in his arms. He tries to pick his arms up but it's no use. I charge at him and give a hard kick to the knee. He staggers a bit and loses his balance. I take advantage and do a sweeping kick, knocking him to the floor. "Superboy: Fail" _Wow, I'm better than I thought I was._

"What did you do?" Conner asks me.

"I hit the pressure points in your arm." I lightly pluck the pressure points giving him control of his arms again. "Now you have your arms back."

"Tell me, Kali, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Well, the basic combat is from some akido, judo, and boxing classes I took some years ago. The other stuff is from gymnastics and my dad. He was a general back in the Vietnam War and then switched to police work," I explain.

"He taught you well. You seem to have good agility. I think I'll challenge you a bit." She looks at Wally. "Wally, you're next."

Wally smirks at me as he walks toward me. "You're fast, but I'm even faster." _He may be faster than me, but he might not be stronger than me._

"START!"

Wally disappears from my sight. "Looking for me?" I hear his voice from behind me. I turn my head and he's gone. I feel his fist connect with my side. I know it's no use to wait for him to say something. I hear my Dad's voice in my head. _Listen, Kali. Listen closely for the enemy's movements._ I do as he says and listen. I hear Wally coming in for another hit. I block him with speed that I didn't know I had. Wally seemed thrown off for a second then quickly regained his composure. He disappears again. I hear him circling me, and then going for a low kick. I jump, dodging the kick. He speeds out of my sight again. I hear him coming at me from behind and I turn on my heel and go for a high kick to the chest. It connects. Wally suddenly appears, flying to the ground. His speed made the attack more powerful, his momentum used against him. "Kid Flash: Fail" I'm surprised that I even won. I offer a hand to Wally while giving him a smile. He smiles back. "You're good," he says. My grin widens at the compliment. Black Canary nods in approval.

"Kaldur is your next opponent." My heart quickens when she says Kaldur's name. _Now's not the time for hormones._ I keep my face as solemn as his. "Kaldur, why don't you challenge Kali a bit?" I was confused about what she meant until Kaldur pulled out two swords made out of what looked like water. My eyes widened at the weapons. _No fair._ I took on a stance, not knowing how I was going to get through this fight.

"START!"

We both charge at each other at the same time. Kaldur strikes with his blade and I dodge it, backflipping away from the blades. He reaches me just as I stand up. He hits my leg with the hilt and pain shoots up my leg. _Damn it!_ I switch to boxing and punch his shoulder. He backs away, slightly hurt but not terribly. I quickly do a sliding kick and he dodges it by skipping to the side. I immediately follow up with a sweeping kick. He falls but then recovers with a back flip. I quickly get up from my crouch, readying myself for the next attack. He tries to kick my shoulder but I duck under his leg. I go for an elbow to his stomach but he narrowly escapes. Instead I end up grazing him. My attack left me vulnerable. He kicks me in my stomach and I almost collapse on the ground. _I will not lose._ I flip on my feet and turn on my heel to face him.

Suddenly, a flash of white blocks my vision. Next thing I knew I was holding a giant scythe out in front of me. Everyone's eyes widened, but none of them were as shocked as me. The weapon seemed to fit comfortably into my hands, and I knew how to use it. I shook my head and continued the fight. I went for a powerful strike, knowing that I wouldn't be able to kill him with this weapon. Kaldur recovered quickly and blocked the scythe's blow. I jumped back and let him rest a bit, knowing I put a lot of power into that strike. Both of us were sweating now. I ran at him, pretending I was going for another strike and kicked him in his side, making him stagger. I push him down using the staff that the scythe is connected to, finally making him fall. "Aqualad: Fail" I dropped the scythe and it disintegrated into white wisps of flame. I dropped to my knees panting. _What the hell was that? _

**Phew, this chapter really took it out on me. I need a break. Well, guys, if you want me to continue this series then REVIEW! I'll make an announcement on whether or not I will continue ****_Demonic Justice _****next week.**


	7. The Spirit's Edge and a Demon's Desire

**Hey, guys! Thanks for the reviews! ****_Demonic Justice_**** is here to stay. So here is the fifth chapter! ^U^**

**Chapter 5: The Spirit's Edge and a Demon's Desire**

_What the hell was that? How did I- _I look up and see Kaldur's hand stretched out to me. I gladly take it and he helps me up. I start to feel dizzy and my vision blurs. I almost collapse but Kaldur catches me before just I fall flat on my face. My vision clears and I see Kaldur and the others looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" asks Black Canary. I nod weakly.

"Yeah. I just feel...drained." The last time I ever felt this tired was after my akido tournament. I won first place but I could hardly stand when I got home.

"Where did that weapon come from? You could have killed Kaldur with that first strike!"

"I'm not sure what that thing is never the less where it came from. Also, I couldn't have killed him with it."

"How would you know?"

"I just have this feeling that the weapon isn't able to kill anyone. I know it sounds crazy but I can't explain it. Besides, I was in control of my own actions. I wouldn't kill him or any of you even if I was forced to." I try to get up but my legs go out from under me. "Can one of you help me out?" I ask sheepishly. Kaldur picks me up by my arm and Conner comes to help him. "Thanks, guys."

"Alright," Black Canary sighs. "Training is over for today. Rest up, okay Kali?"

"Okay." Black Canary smiles at me then nods to us in goodbye. We all watch her enter the zeta tube and disappear into the light. When she's gone I sigh heavily. _In three, two, one._

"Okay, tell the truth. How did you do that?" Wally asks. _I knew it would be him. I just knew it._

"First, can I go lay down on the couch or something? My arms are starting to ache," I ask, a little irritated with being bombarded by questions all day.

"Oh, right. Sorry." We get to the common room. Kaldur and Conner put me on the couch. I sigh in relief. "So…are you going to answer my question?"

"It's like I told Black Canary. I'm not sure how I did it or where the hell that thing came from. But…it did feel familiar to have it in my hands. Almost like I used it before."

"How did you know the scythe wouldn't kill me?" Kaldur asks.

"Goddammit, I don't know," I groan, putting my hands over my face. "I just…knew. I don't think it's for killing people. It's for…something else. I just can't remember what." _I seem to be great at forgetting things._ I remove my hands from my face when Megan speaks.

"You might have had a dream about it. I can help you search for it if you want." The others look to her in shock. "We haven't known each other for long, so I can understand if you don't want me to read your memories."

"No, I think it's a good idea. I trust you."

Megan smiles and gets up. She lifts up my head and places it in her lap. She tells me to close my eyes. "You might feel some pain. I'll stop if I think that it's too much for you." I nod. She must have started because my head starts to ache lightly. It wasn't till about a minute later when the memory slammed into me.

_I stare at the scythe in my hands. It had appeared out of nowhere._

_"What is this?" I ask my mother, looking to her for an answer. She smiles in excitement, her golden eyes flashing._

_"It is your weapon, called _Spirit's Edge_," she explains. "It is a manifestation of your spirit, which only higher demons like us have. You conjured it, Kali. It isn't unusual for you to have been able to wield it at this age." I'm 14. She conjures a weapon that I recognize as a samurai sword. It is white, like the scythe that I carry. "This is my weapon. The reason why it is white like yours is because it has purifying powers. It can purify a corrupt soul. It cannot kill anyone. This is the _Heavenly Edge_. This is the one piece of heaven us demons have left. If it is necessary to hurt someone you need to use your _Satanic Edge_." _

_The sword morphs into a kanado. This time it's black. "This is my _Satanic Edge_. I can corrupt or kill anyone I please with this." I tear my gaze away from the weapon to her face. My eyes widen in shock. _Her eyes! They're red! _"Your eyes become red when you summon this weapon. It shows that you have Satan's blood boiling inside of you." The weapon disappears in a flash of light and her eyes return to their golden brilliance. She kneels down in front of me and puts her hands on both of my shoulders."Kali, think of darkness when you conjure your _Satanic Edge_. Think of light when you conjure your _Heavenly Edge_." Her eyes darken with seriousness. "But promise me you will never use the _Satanic Edge_ for useless slaughter. Some can let its power corrupt them." Her eyes became sad as she said the last sentence. I nod. She smiles at me._

_"Now, then. I think it's time for lunch, Kali. I'll teach you everything about it later." She gives me her hand and I take it, following her back into the house._

I open my eyes_._ I turn my head to see the others staring at me.

"So…did you remember anything?" Robin asks.

I smile at him. "Yeah." I sit up and shake my head, feeling my energy return to me slowly, but surely. I look to Megan and smile. "Thank you." She smiles back at me. I told them what I saw. "It was the same woman…my mother."

"So…you're a…demon? Like the ones in hell?" Wally asked warily. I shrugged.

"I guess I am, considering the fact that I have Spirit's Edge. I guess that explains how I heal so fast." _And it explains why I don't feel welcome in churches or around crosses._

"Should we be worried that you might turn on us?" asks Robin. I look at him in shock.

"Of course not," I say. "Just because I found out that I'm a demon doesn't mean I'll start to do bad things. That just confirms my race, not my personality and morals."

"Sorry, I didn't think about it that way."

"It's alright."

"So…do you think you can make that weapon appear again?" asks Artemis. I shrug.

"I can try." I think of what my mother said and thought of light. As promised, the giant scythe manifested itself in soft white wisps of flame. My body feels light, almost weightless. I didn't have the chance to look at the scythe earlier. The blade has small roses engraved on it. The staff that is connected to the blade has a series of swirls that look like thorny vines made of red metal. It seems to glow softly with white light. It's beautiful.

"Wow," everyone whispers.

"So this is my _Heavenly Edge_. I wonder what my _Satanic Edge_ looks like," I mummer.

"Why don't you find out?" suggests Kaldur.

I take his advice and think of darkness. My blood starts to boil. The scythe becomes engulfed by black smoke. The smoke morphs into a giant black axe. The blades have vines engraved with red metal on it and the staff connected to them has small, almost unnoticeable, words engraved on it: **_Sanguis Satanem_**_._ This time instead of white light pulsating from the blade, soft black wisps of smoke seemed to come from it. It was majestic, but had an intimidating aura.

"Whoa! Your eyes!" Wally exclaims. Everyone switches their attention from my axe to my eyes. I look into the blade to see my reflection, and sure enough my eyes are glowing red, the light from them reflecting off the blade. My eyes seem to be on fire. The red is mixing with shades of orange and gold. I look ominous with my red eyes framed against my pale skin and black hair. _I look more like a vampire than a demon. No, wait. A vampire is a demon._

"Okay, that's enough fun for one day," I say. The axe dissipates in black shadows. I get the same drained feeling as the first time and I have to grab the couch for support. _If I'm supposed to be some powerful demon, how come I feel so damn weak?_

"Are you okay?" Kaldur asks. I nod in response.

"You know that Bats might issue another interrogation because of what happened right?" Robin says. I deeply sigh.

"I guess so." I yawn deeply. "I'm tired. I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up if something happens or if dinner is ready."

"I'll come with you to make sure you don't fall on the way," Kaldur says, standing up. I smile gratefully at him, and I think he blushes a bit. We walk in torturing silence until I finally say something.

"I really owe you, you know, all of you. I mean, you guys have helped me a lot so far, and I haven't done anything to return the favor." I peek over at him to see his reaction. He's smiling sweetly and my knees almost buckle. _Damn, that smile is so sexy._

"You don't owe me anything. I want to help you."

"Why? You've only known me for two days."

"I just…I just have this feeling that I need to," he says, his pale green eyes serious. I feel my face heat up at his words.

"How chivalrous of you." He laughs at that. We reach my room.

"See you later, Kali."

"See you." He smiles then walks away.

I walk into my room and turn on my playlist, putting it on a low volume. I strip down to my underwear. I lie down and let my eyes close, listening to Christina Aguilera's "Bound to You".

A knock on my door wakes me up. I look at the digital clock sitting on the night stand. 5:23 _Four hours._ The knocking continues. I get up groggily and open the door to find Kaldur there. His eyes widen and I remember that I took off my shirt and jeans before I went to bed. I instantly redden with embarrassment.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry. I completely forgot-"

"No, no! It's alright! I should have guessed that you were…"

"I'll go put something on."

"Okay." I quickly close the door and put on a white tank and gray sweats in record time. I open the door and Kaldur is still there. "Um…may I come in?" I nod and let him through. He sits in the desk chair. We both stay in our places in awkward silence. He rubs the back of his neck and I bite my lip. I see him staring at my mouth. He looks up and meets my gaze. He blushes violently. He looks at the wall and clears his throat.

"Sorry about that. I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."

"No, not at all. I hope that I didn't make you uncomfortable with¾you know."

"No, it's alright." We stay quiet for a few seconds, him looking at the wall and me at the floor.

"So, why did you come here?" I ask.

"I came to check up on you, to see how you were doing." He scans my body, practically undressing me with his eyes. "I can see that you're fine."

"Yeah, just a little embarrassed." He stares at me for a couple of seconds before saying…

"You don't need to be embarrassed." He gets up and walks to me. He takes my hand in his. He kisses each of my fingers while holding my gaze. He looks at my lips again then back at me. He moves his face closer to mine. "You're beautiful."

I close my eyes and I feel his warm lips softly press onto mine. We part after a couple of seconds, gazing into each other's eyes. We kiss again, this time longer than the first. His tongue flicks over my lips and I allow him access. Our tongues collide in a hot, wet, and sexy dance. I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his around my waist, pulling our bodies closer together. He moves his hands lower and cups my ass. I gasp.

"Kaldur," I moan in his mouth. He pulls back for air and lifts me up, carrying me to the bed. He lays me down and gets on top of me. He slams his mouth onto mine and we continue making out, our moans and gasps filling the room. I reach my hands into his shirt and lift it over his head. I turn us over so that I'm straddling his hips. He puts his hands into my shirt and slowly lifts it up over my head, taking it off. "Can I touch you?" I whisper. He nods. I rub his chest, his heart beating fast under my hands. I glide a finger down his stomach to the hem of his pants. He sucks in a breath. I can feel him getting hard under me. I bite my lip to hold back a moan. I trace the lines of his six-pack then the lines of the V that guides me to his member, and he moans. He grabs my wrists and pulls me back down onto him.

"You're driving me crazy," Kaldur whispers huskily in my ear. He bites my ear lightly. I shudder. He begins kissing my neck, nipping at the skin occasionally. He licks the sensitive spot behind my ear. I breathe a moan and he smiles against my skin. He unclips my bra and tosses it aside. He turns us over slowly, all the while kissing my collar bone. He then gently kneads my breasts and his tongue flicks over my right nipple. He engulfs my nipple in his mouth. He sucks it while massaging my left breast.

"Mm," I moan. He stops teasing my breasts and kisses me again, turning us over. He begins to grind against me, his hardness rubbing against my softness. Our bodies are on fire and our breaths are deep and shallow. My breasts are crushed against his hard chest, our frantic heartbeats melding together in a constant rhythm. After a couple of minutes of heavy grinding and kissing, I can't take anymore. I need him inside me. I break our kiss. "Kaldur, please." He looks into my eyes then moves his kisses lower. He stops at my navel and slowly pulls off my shorts, then my underwear. He gazes at me while lowering his mouth. He kisses and licks me down there, making me feel such ecstasy and pleasure I haven't ever felt before. He puts his tongue inside me and my back arches instinctively. I moan loudly, my hands gripping the sheets.

"Ah! Kaldur! Mm!" His tongue feels so warm and wet inside me. He slips his tongue out and puts in a finger, and then another, pulling them in and out. "Mm! Ahn!" I start grinding against his fingers, wanting more. He then starts moving his fingers in a scissoring movement, gazing at my face to see my reaction. I look away, embarrassed under his heavy gaze.

"Kali, look at me," he says softly. I hesitantly look into his eyes. His eyes soften and he pulls out his fingers. He takes off the rest of his clothes and positions himself at my entrance.

"Are you ready?" he asks, though his eyes are asking me _Are you sure?_ I nod. He leans towards me and kisses me softly as he thrusts into me.

I wake up breathing heavily, feeling tingling feeling down there. _Holy shit. Did I just have a wet dream?!_

**This chapter took me a pretty long time to come up with. I feel like a perv now. -A- Oh well. Red Arrow is coming soon, for those of you who wanted an appearance. Please give me reviews because they make me happy! See ya.**


	8. The Blessed and the Cursed

**Hi! Here's the sixth chapter of ****_Demonic Justice_****. **

**Chapter 6: The Blessed and the Cursed**

It's been a week and a half since I've had that dream about Kaldur and I. I haven't told anyone about it, not even Megan. I made sure to act normal, so that no one would ask questions. But every time Kaldur touches me, even if it is just a graze, I can't help but to think about the dream and I blush uncontrollably. Besides that, I've told my true nature to Batman and have gained control of my_ Spirit's Edge_, meaning I can use it without feeling exhausted afterwards_._ Today, Robin, Zatanna, Megan, Superboy, and Kaldur are on a mission. Wally is in his room playing a video game while Artemis and I are in the common room watching a movie, _The Hunger Games_. I haven't seen the movie, but I love it even though we're only halfway through. When Rue dies, Artemis asks me a question.

"Kali, do you like Kaldur?" I choke on the popcorn that was in my mouth. Artemis pats my back and I finally get it down. "Shit. Sorry, didn't mean to make you choke."

"It's alright," I reply.

"So…do you?" She looks at me expectantly. I sigh in defeat.

"Maybe." She smiles and her eyes light up with mischief.

"Wow. You're into guys with gills? Never would've thought." I playfully glare at her.

"Shut up." We laugh for a moment.

"So, does that mean you don't like Ren?" I rub my newly pierced brow.

"I do, but…I get a different feeling when I'm with Kaldur."

"What do you mean?"

"When I'm with Ren, I feel light and carefree, like you usually feel with a friend. I could tell him anything because I've known him for that long. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because we're attracted to each other. But with Kaldur…I get this strange feeling inside. My heart starts to beat faster and my stomach gets butterflies. I feel…like I really want to be with him."

"And you blush a lot." I laugh.

"Yeah, that too." Artemis pauses the movie. She turns towards me and crosses her legs.

"What do you like about him?" she asks eagerly. I blink at her before laughing nervously.

"Well…he's smart, kind, patient. I like how he looks so tough, but he's really kind and sweet. He's pretty cute, too. His eyes are an amazing color. But what I really love is his voice. It's so deep and soothing and it makes me want to melt." I stop and blush. "Goddammit. I can't believe that I'm getting all girly in front someone who I've only known for about two weeks. What has happened to me? If you tell anyone I got like this I'll hurt you." Artemis chuckles.

"It's alright. I won't tell anyone." She resumes the movie and we sit there until the end.

"That movie was great. Is there a sequel?"

"Yeah, _Catching Fire_. It isn't out yet, though." We hear the system announce the return of our teammates. Artemis and I walk to the main room together. We can hear Wally down the hall.

"Whoa, it's great to see you, Roy. What're you doing here?" Artemis stiffens at the sound of the guy's name. I stop and look at her.

"Are you okay?" I ask. She looks angry and uncomfortable. She shakes her head and looks ahead defiantly.

"Fine." We continue to walk down the hall. When we get there, I see the team crowded around Batman and a guy with red hair dressed in red and black superhero garb. He looks towards us.

"Who's she?" he says, referring to me. They all turn toward where Artemis and I stand.

"Her name is Kali," says Batman. "She arrived about two weeks ago due to…complicated circumstances. Kali, this is Red Arrow." I nod at Red Arrow in greeting and he nods back.

"So, what is he doing here?" asks Artemis, hands on her hips.

"There's a mole on this team," Red Arrow says, glaring at her. "I'm here to catch him or her red-handed." Artemis' eyes harden. I raise an eyebrow at the hostile energy between them.

"Red Arrow will be joining the team from this point forward," interrupts Batman. "He will be living here and accompanying you to your missions." He turns towards me. "Kali, you are able to go on missions now. You can choose your alias." Everyone looks towards me. I had some time to think about it. I looked up my name on the Internet to see if it had some type of meaning. Kali was the name of a Hindu goddess. She was a symbol of destruction and dissolution. She was known as "the black one." I've thought of names relating to the color black: dark, ebony, night, shadow, noir, _kuroi_. I finally came up with a name that I could bear.

"Onyx," I declare. _Like the jewel._ They all nod in approval.

"I'll return soon." Batman turns to leave.

"Wait." He turns his head to me.

"Can I choose my own outfit? I don't want to end up with something I don't feel right in." He nods and turns back around, leaving the cave. After a few moments, Wally says, "Well, I'm starving."

"Didn't you eat not too long ago?" I ask him. I had made dinner earlier while they were gone: chicken teriyaki, vegetable stir-fry, and jasmine rice. Artemis, Wally, and I already ate a couple of hours ago.

"Yeah, but not that much. Guy's gotta eat."

"You had dinner?" asks Kaldur. I nod.

"Yeah. There's still a lot left. I can heat it up." They nod and we start walking towards the kitchen. It takes about ten minutes to heat up all of the food and ten more to make all of the plates. Artemis cleans the dishes and I clean off the stove.

"Hey, Kali, why don't you show Roy 'the thing'?" Wally says with food in his mouth. I laugh. Roy lifts an eyebrow.

"Why are you calling it 'the thing'?" He shrugs. "Sure. I'll do it." I think of light and summon my _Heavenly Edge_. My body feels weightless again, light as a feather. My scythe appears in the same soft wisps of white flame. The light around it seems to have become softer than before. Roy's eyes widen, at least I think they do. I can vaguely tell with the mask on.

"What** is** that?" he asks.

"It's called _Heavenly Edge_," says Wally. "Show him the other one." I nod and summon my _Satanic Edge_. My blood boils and my body feels hot. The black flames appear and merge into the black axe. "This one's called _Satanic Edge._ Check out her eyes." Roy looks at my face and his eyes widen.

"So, what are you?" Roy asks me. I make the axe disappear and hop up on the counter behind me, sitting on it Indian style.

"I'm a demon, supposedly. At least that's what my mother said." He looks pointedly at me.

"A demon? Like the devil's servants?"

"I guess so. All I know is that I can make those weapons appear out of thin air and I can heal quickly and my mother told me that I have Satan's blood running through my veins."

"How can we trust you if you're related to the devil?"

"I already answered this question a week and a half ago. I won't change just because I'm a demon."

"Satan could be your father." I shake my head.

"He's not my father."

"How do you know?"

"Because I already know who my father is." All of their eyes widen.

"You do?" Connor asks.

"Yeah. I had a dream about him and my brother last night. I wanted to tell you guys earlier but we were all busy today. Megan, can you put up a telepathic link so I can show you guys?" She nods and her eyes glow green.

_I was in the backyard playing with my older brother, Seth, and my dad. I was four years old. Dad was off today and he made time to play with us while Mom was making lunch. We decided to play hide and seek next. Seth and I were hiding and Dad had to find us. Dad always managed to find me first, so I wanted to find a good hiding place, somewhere he wouldn't guess to find me. While Dad was counting, I ran inside the house and tried to find a room to hide in. We lived in what the humans would call a mansion, a house with many rooms and hallways. I was running down the hall and I found a wardrobe big enough to hide inside. I waited for ten minutes before I got bored. Then, I heard footsteps coming down the hall._

_"Kali," Dad said in a singsongy voice. "Come out, come out wherever you are." I bit my lip to keep from giggling. I held my breath when he walked near the curtain I was hiding behind. He stopped right in front of me and stayed there for several seconds. Until… _

_"BOO!" he yelled, making me jump. He pulled back the doors and smiled at me, his pale gray eyes lit up with playfulness. "Found you, baby girl." I jumped out the wardrobe ran away laughing and he followed behind me, laughing as well. "Seth, don't let her get away!" When I was about to turn the corner, my eight-year old brother grabbed me from behind. I shrieked with glee. Dad came and picked us both up._

_"Daddy, how come you always find us so quickly?" I ask, playing with his black wavy hair that he and I share. He smiles kindly at me._

_"It's a secret." I pout and he tickles me, making me laugh._

_"Lunch is ready!" Mom calls from the kitchen. Dad puts both Seth and I down. Seth and I stare each other down, his gray eyes looking into my golden ones._

_"Last one down stairs is a tame Cerberus!" Seth yells. We race down the stairs and he beats me by half a second. "I win!" I stick out my tongue at him. Mommy smiles and shakes her head, her ankle length braid swaying from side to side._

_"Sit down and stop the games for a second. It's time to eat."_

_"Yes, ma'am," Seth and I say in unison. We sit at the table and eat our sandwiches. Dad grabs Mom's hand and kisses the inside of it._

_"_Amo te," _he whispers to her. She smiles at him with adoration and love swimming in her golden irises._

_"Mommy, will you play hide and seek with us after lunch?" I ask. She nods and I smile._

The dream ends and they're all looking at me.

"I never thought that even demons could be kind," said Zatanna. "No offense."

I smiled. "None taken."

"So…what did your dad do for work?" Roy asks.

"All I know is that he was close with Satan and he worked under him."

"So…what is Satan to you?" Robin asks.

"I…I don't know. I've never seen him in any of my dreams. Right now I just have dreams of my supposed childhood."

"What do you mean 'supposed'?" Roy asks.

"Well, from what I can remember, I've been an orphan ever since I was 10 months old. I've lived in an orphanage until I was 10, when a man adopted me. I lived with him and his adopted son from then on. I didn't get these dreams until I turned 17 and I didn't find out I even had powers until a couple of weeks ago." He continues to stare at me like a suspect of a crime. I start to get annoyed. "Is there a problem?" I ask, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"…No, none at all." He looks down at his plate and resumes eating. I look at the wall and count to 10, trying to calm myself down. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7…_

"Are you okay?" asks Megan. I look at her and she has a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Because you have your own little thunderstorm going on," says Zatanna. I look at her confusedly. I finally notice that everyone has been staring at me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you had tiny streaks of lightning going around you." I look around me, not seeing anything.

"Are you sure?" She nods.

"Maybe it had to do with you getting irritated," Robin suggests. "Think of something that made you really angry." I nod and think of the time when I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with a blonde bimbo during the 10th grade. We were dating for six months. I've gotten over him, but it still makes me angry whenever I think about it. I look around me and see that there is lightning around me.

"What are you thinking of?" asks Kaldur.

"I'm remembering the time I caught my boyfriend cheating on me." They look at me with bewildered looks. "I'm not lying. Caught them hooking up in the girl's bathroom. He got a black eye and the possibility of not having kids." The girls laugh and the guys look at me warily, as if I might kick them in the balls if they made me angry.

"No wonder there's so much lightning…" Artemis says.

"What about the girl? What'd you do to her?" Robin asks. I smile mischievously, the lightning disappearing.

"She got her share, too. Not nearly as painful as my ex's punishment, but equally embarrassing," I say. I took a photo of the two of them and sent it throughout the whole student body. Megan must have read my mind because she gasps loudly. My grin widens.

"You saw?" She nods.

"How could you do that?" Everyone between her and I confusedly.

"How could you do what?" Wally says, smiling expectantly.

"I took a photo of them half naked and sent it to everyone at school." Their eyes widen. "Yeah, I was a bit mischievous back in school. But I wasn't mean unless I had to be."

"And were there a lot of times where you had to be mean?" Megan asks.

"I guess so."

"Really? Give us a scenario," says Robin.

"Well…there was a time when some girls cornered me. It was because a _senpai_, an upperclassman, that they liked was interested in me and they didn't like it. 'You're a whore.' 'Find some other guy to tempt.' 'Stay away from him or else.' Blah blah blah. Then I said, 'Shouldn't you be harassing him instead of me? It's not my fault that he likes me and not you. Maybe you shouldn't wear so much makeup.' And they dumped a bucket of water on me. They pissed me off."

"Then what?"

"I'll let you figure the rest out." I hop off the counter and go in the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. I turn around and see the looks on their faces. They are looking at me in shock. "What? They made me miss my geometry test, called me easy, **and** threw water on me, all of it over a guy with a pretty face. I think I had a good enough reason to kick their sorry asses."

"Wow, you've got a temper on you," says Zatanna.

"So I've been told." _By my dad._ I take a swig of water and walk out the common room. I can hear them talking about me.

"How can we be sure that we can trust her?" Roy asks.

"You just have trust issues," Artemis says.

"Kali is just as trustworthy as any one of us," Kaldur says, defending me. I get a warm feeling knowing that he thinks so positively of me, although I have shown my aggressive side tonight.

"All I'm saying is that she is a spawn of Satan. The Devil. The most evil person known to man. Her demonic nature might make her turn on us."

"…I guess you have a point there," says Wally.

"Kali is not going to turn on any of us. She isn't a danger to us," says Artemis.

"But…think about how she ended up here. She got into a car accident with her family all the way in Japan and miraculously ended up in a Cadmus lab here in America. There's obviously someone after her," says Robin.

"But for what?" asks Megan. "Kali just lived as a normal girl all of her life, until the accident."

"Yes, that's true. But she is able to heal herself fast and we just witnessed that she is able to manifest lightning. Someone must be after her for her abilities. Think about it. She is just now realizing her capabilities. Who knows what other power may come next?" _Robin has a point._

Everyone becomes quiet at that. Kaldur speaks next.

"Then we must try our best to protect her," he declares. Everyone mummers agreeing responses.

I walk away from the hallway that carries their voices and go to my room. I sit on the floor and start thinking about what Robin said. I am having these weird dreams that are most likely memories of my past life. I just discovered that I have powers. And apparently someone wants to take them from me, and that's why the accident that sent my father into a coma occurred. I look at my hand, a hand that has the blood of a demon flowing through it.

I suddenly become angry, angry that I couldn't continue living a normal life with my family, angry that I am a demon, a cursed being who is hard to trust, angry that I have these powers, which have hurt the ones that I love. I am so angry that I start to scream and throw stuff around. I rage until the team barges into my room, worried by my incessant screaming. Even after they enter my room, I'm still screaming my lungs out, unable to stop. _Why did this happen to me? Why do I have to be the one to ruin __**every fucking thing**__?!_

Someone wraps their arms around my tightly and my screams slowly turn into chest-heaving sobs. I bury my face in the person who hugs me and cry. I cry because I may hurt these people, too. I may put them into something that even they can't handle. That they may end up like my dad, who's in a coma, or worse: dead. They don't deserve this.

I hear Megan's voice trying to soothe me, I feel her hand softly rubbing my head. But I know the arms that hold me are a male's for they are too strong, too hard. I don't want to open my eyes to see who it is, for fear that I may cry more, knowing that I may hurt the person who holds me. I hear everyone else trying to calm me down, saying reassuring expressions.

I cry until I pass out.

**Over 3,000 words! I'm so proud of myself. [wipes away happy tears] So I wanted a chapter with a bit of sadness in it. I think it turned out pretty well. What do you guys think: will Kali potentially put everyone in danger or might Robin's theory be wrong? Please review so I can hear your thoughts. See you later!**


	9. Chapter 7: The Inescapable

**Sorry, I'm so late. Got writer's block for the past couple of weeks. Writer's block is a bitch. Nothing like a four-day weekend to get the creative juices flowing. Anyways, here's the next chapter of ****_Demonic Justice_****.**

**Chapter 7: The Inescapable**

**_Regular POV_**

Kali soon cries herself to sleep. Everyone starts to talk about her strange outburst.

"Does that happen often?" asks Roy. Everyone shakes their head while staring at Kali's tear-covered face.

"This is the only time she has ever lost control like that," says Megan.

"She was screaming so loud," whispers Kaldur, who holds Kali in his arms.

"Why do you think she acted that way?" Wally asks.

"Maybe it was her demon blood," suggests Roy.

"Or maybe it was just the stress of it all. You know, the accident, being recruited onto a superhero team, finding out that she's a demon," Artemis says.

"You think she overheard our conversation?" asks Zatanna.

"Maybe," replys Robin.

The team exits the room and Robin goes to inform Batman about the situation. Kaldur places Kali on the bed gently. He didn't notice that Roy was standing at the doorway, watching him.

"You seem to care a lot about her," he says, surprising Kaldur.

"What do you mean?" Kaldur asks.

"Don't play dumb. It's written all over your face. You like her." Kaldur's eyes widen in shock.

_What? What is he talking about? I only love Tula, and she's dead. Dead and in love with another._

"You're wrong, my friend. There is only one who has my heart."

"Yeah, sure." Kali's voice captures the boys' attention.

"Please don't leave me," she pleads in her sleep, her face showing an expression of sadness. Roy and Kaldur glance at each other.

"You know that you can trust her, right?" Kaldur says to Roy.

Roy just looks pointedly at a corner of the room. Neither of them move for a minute.

"Someone should keep an eye on her. Just in case she has another incident," suggests Roy. Kaldur nods.

"I agree."

"I'll do it."

Roy's volunteering surprises Kaldur, but he doesn't protest. They each say their good nights and Kaldur leaves the room, the door sliding behind him.

Roy then looks at Kali, still suspicious of her. He settles into the desk chair, watching her. Roy can't help but to think that Kali looks hardly like a threat. Her face is relaxed, lids covering her unusually golden eyes. Her mouth is partly open, releasing soft breaths. To the naked eye, she looks like an innocent girl who is sleeping. But to Roy…she is only a conniving creature in disguise. He decides to get a closer look at her. He kneels in front of her, studying her face.

_How could this girl fool so many into thinking that she's innocent? _He wonders in his mind.

Right then, Roy gets a whiff of something: honeydew. The scent is coming from Kali, perhaps from her shampoo or lotion. Before he realizes what he's doing, he touches her face. She tenses at his touch then immediately relaxes with a content sigh.

_Her skin is soft._ Roy thinks.

When he realizes his actions and thoughts, he pulls back from Kali and returns to the desk chair. As he falls asleep, he can't stop thinking about the sweet smell of honeydew coming from her body and the softness of her skin.

**_Elsewhere…_**

Cunali awakens with a gasp. Her dreams have shown her a vision, the same one she has been having the past couple of months. Before, the vision always came in bits and pieces and now it had all come together. This time she is certain that the event is inevitable, and it is going to occur soon. She leaps out of bed and rushes on a robe, not bothering to make herself more presentable. She summons her Pegasus and guides him to the lavish palace at the center of the city.

The guards needn't examine her when she lands in front of the doors. They recognize her as an esteemed figure and open the door for her when she draws near. She doesn't even give a nod of thanks, as her mind is set on her vision. She marches through the long halls with purpose. She bursts through the doors of a grand room. A man sits on a huge throne highlighted with rubies, garnets, onyxes, and black metal. A woman sits next to him, sleeping on his shoulder. His eyes focus on the woman walking toward him.

"Oracle, what brings you here so late into the night?" he asks. The woman kneels before him, her long silver hair touching the black tile floor.

"My lord. I bring important news." She looks into the eyes of the male, entranced by the mixture of red, gold, and orange in his iris.

"Speak."

"I have been having a vision for about two months. Before, they have come in fragments. But tonight, I have seen it all. A demon has been born sometime ago. A demon who can control and manifest Hell-fire and tame the Hell Hound who guards our gates of Hell. They will encounter a formidable foe, one who can take away the powers blessed to higher-demons. If they shall fail, all of Hell shall be ruled by their murderer and he or she shall bring Hell on Earth and even Heaven itself. If they succeed, they will be able to bring salvation to us all or…overthrow you and rule Hell in your place."

"…I see. And you are sure that this will happen?"

"Certainly. It will occur soon."

"Do the identity of the demon?"

"Unfortunately not, my lord. The vision did not show their face or what they will choose." The woman next to the man stirs. She opens her eyes and sees Cunali standing in front of them.

"Apollyn, what is going on?"

"Nothing to fear, my dear. Cunali is just bringing news. I will tell you about it later. Sleep." The woman kisses her husband on the cheek and lays back on his shoulder.

"We shall discuss this later at a more reasonable time."

"Yes, Satan." Cunali stands and exits the room. Satan ponders the possibility of the identity of the demon. His fiery eyes widen in realization.

_Could it be…?_

**_Kali's POV_**

My eyes flutter open. I must have cried a lot last night because my head is pounding. I remember last night, when I got angry. When I started screaming. When my teammates came into my room to see what was going on and someone hugged me tightly. When I sobbed right into the chest of who held me.

After I contemplate how to explain this to everyone, I hear someone else's breathing. I turn around and see Roy sleeping in the desk chair. His face is relaxed, the determined and uptight look vanished.

_He actually looks pretty cute when he isn't scowling. But…why is he here?_

I decide to find out later and get up to use the bathroom. After I wash my hands, I examine myself in the mirror. My clothes have dried salty tears on them and my hair is a tangled mess, but my face seems immaculate. I don't even have the swollen eyes I used to get before when I cried. Another reminder of my nature.

When I get out of the bathroom, Roy is still there. Except he's awake.

"Morning," I mummer, walking past him to the dresser, getting a fresh gray t-shirt and black shorts.

He nods back in greeting, watching me. After a couple of minutes of staring at each other, I finally say something.

"Are you still suspicious of me?"

"Yes," he reply curtly. I glower at him, wondering what it will take for him to trust me.

"Well, you shouldn't be. I'm just trying to figure this all out. As a matter of fact, why are you even here? In my room I mean."

"Someone had to keep an eye on you just in case there was a repeat of last night."

I feel a wave of shame pour over me, knowing that everyone saw me like that. Then I feel resent towards Roy, who mentions the situation without even a tinge of consideration. I can see the small streaks of lightning appear around me.

"I don't understand why you even bothered. You obviously have a problem with me even existing."

Roy shrugs. "True. But you may have tried something. I wanted to make sure you didn't." My glare intensifies.

"Just go. Your job is done. Nothing else is keeping you here." Roy glares back at me and leaves.

_What the fuck is wrong with him?_

I shake off my irritation and go back into the bathroom. I turn on the water and step into the shower. I think about last night, still trying to figure out how to explain my behavior. I finally put my words together after twenty minutes of showering. I turn off the water and walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. I turn on my playlist and start combing my hair, humming in time to "Rinne Rondo." As I listen to the music, something dawns on me… _I haven't sung since the accident._

This shocks me. I've never went so long without singing, the longest being a day. Even when I was depressed, I would always sing sad songs to match my mood. But now…I haven't sung one single note. I think back to before the accident, when music used to be my life. Now I realize that I've become detached from it. And it breaks my heart. A stray tear falls down my cheek. I wipe it away quickly but then more start to fall. _Goddammit._ _Why am I like this? I've never been this emotional._

My sadness from last night comes back with a vengeance. Tears fall out of my eyes endlessly. _Shit. Why can't I stop crying?!_ I can't even see in front of me anymore. I put my head in my hands. _What the hell is wrong with me? _I hear Megan knock on the door.

"Kali," Megan says. "Roy said you were awake. Can I come in?"

I don't answer her. My throat is closed up. I'm afraid that if I open my mouth, a wail will escape.

"Kali? Are you alright?"

The tears keep coming.

"Kali, I'm coming in." I hear the door slide open and footsteps come toward me.

"Kali, what's wrong?" Megan asks, concern laced in her voice.

I sniffle and shake my head. She puts a hand on my shoulder and I hesitantly uncover my face. She's kneeling beside me, her eyebrows knit in concern. I try to speak to her but a choked sob escapes. Megan wraps her arms around me and I melt into her. I'm not sure how long I cried but it must have been long because my headache worsened. I think of how ironic it is that my healing abilities can prevent swollen eyes but are useless against headaches.

I didn't tell Megan why I cried this time. She just stayed with me silently and combed my hair for me. She exited the room when I needed to get dressed. I was grateful for her silence, as I don't think I'll be able to recall it without bursting into tears. My body feels like lead and my mind is foggy. _When did I get so weak?_

When I exit my room, I see that Megan waited for me by the door. I smile at her in thanks and she smiles back. We walk side by side into the common room, where everyone has already gathered. All eyes focus on me. I look away and walk silently to the fridge, taking out a cup of strawberry yogurt. I can still feel their gazes as I eat my yogurt slowly. I look up at them.

"Can you please stop staring at me?" I mumble, my voice hoarse. "It's uncomfortable." They look away, embarrassed. I can already imagine what they see: a girl with bloodshot eyes who can't keep her feelings under control. I sigh, my appetite lost.

"Bats wants you to talk with Black Canary when you're done eating," Robin says. I grunt.

"Might as well go now." I take one last scoop of my yogurt and throw the rest away. "Anyone want to show me the way?" Kaldur nods and he leads me away from everyone. After a minute of uncomfortable silence, he speaks.

"Kali, are you ok?" he asks. I shake my head lightly, pain shooting through my head. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No, not this time."

I look up at him. His pale green eyes are gleaming with sadness and concern. I feel my eyes water and look away.

"Dammit," I mumble, rubbing my eyes. Kaldur says nothing.

We get to a small room and the door slides open. Black Canary is sitting in a cushioned chair across from another chair. She looks over at Kaldur and I and smiles sadly.

"Come in, Kali," she says softly. I nod and walk inside, hearing the door slide closed behind me. I sit down in the chair across from Black Canary. "The team told me what happened last night. I want you to describe what happened." I sigh.

"Well…I was thinking over my situation. You know, the accident, the discovery of my nature. And…I got angry. Really angry. I started screaming and throwing things around. Then, when the team came in, I started to cry."

"Why were you angry?" My hands clench into fists.

"I was angry because I have these powers. My dad's in a coma because someone probably caused the accident. He and my brother didn't do anything wrong, but they were hurt because of me, because of what I am." A tear drops onto one of my hands and my anger flares. "And now I'm angry because I can't stop **fucking** crying."

If Black Canary is surprised by my use of profanity, she doesn't show it. Instead, she hands me a box of tissues, which I take gratefully. I dab my eyes as she puts a hand on my knee.

"I understand what you're going through, Kali," she says. "I've hurt people with my powers, too, unintentionally. I made my whole class deaf because of my power. I had no control over it. It's not your fault."

I don't respond.

"Is that why you were crying earlier, too?" I shake my head.

"I was crying earlier because I realized something this morning."

"What is it?" I blow my nose before I answer.

"Before all of this, before the accident, my goal was to become a singer. Music was a part of me. I haven't sung once since the accident. I feel like I lost a part of myself. I just feel…lost. Like I don't have anything to strive for." She nods solemnly.

"I see. You feel like your life has lost its meaning. Kali, it's not over yet. You're here for a reason. You can't break down now, not when you're just discovering yourself. It's like they say, 'When one door closes, God opens another.'" I glare at the floor.

"I don't think that applies with me." Her eyes widen in realization.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-" I sigh and give her a small smile.

"No, it's ok. You're right. Keep a stiff upper lip, right?" Canary smiles in relief.

"Yes. Please come talk to me whenever you need to, ok?" I nod and stand up.

"Thank you." She nods and I leave the room, feeling a bit better.

I walk to back to the common room and all talk ceases. I frown and head to the medicine cabinet.

"You guys don't have to stop talking just because I walked in."

I grab a bottle of Advil and take two pills. I swallow them with water. When I close the cap, a sharp pain goes through my head, so sudden that I cry out.

"Ah!" I suck in a breath, but the pain is still there, piercing and torturing. I hear concerned voices around me.

"Kali, are you okay?"

"What's wrong?"

I close my eyes tight and when I open them, I'm not in Mount Justice anymore.

Fire. Fire's everywhere. On the walls; on the ceiling; on the furniture. I can feel its intense heat on my skin and sweat beads on my forehead. I find the door and run to it. I try to turn the metal knob, but the heat burns my hands. I look at my hands and see that the skin has burned off, but my body is quickly healing itself. A voice surfaces, calling my name. My heart leaps and I shout out to the source of the voice.

"Help! Please! Get me out of here!" I hear footsteps run toward me.

"Kali! Is that you?!" I recognize that voice. _The woman from my dreams, my memories. My mom._

"Mom?"

"Kali! Hold on! I'm going to try and get you out!" A burning ceiling post falls behind me and I start to panic.

"Mom! Help me!" Tears start running down my face as smoke slowly fills my lungs.

"Kali!" she wails. Then I hear her gasp and something crashes. Her voice isn't there anymore.

"Mom?" I call, timidly. "Are you still there?" I hear nothing but the burning of wood. "Mom?! Mom! Answer me!" I feel something shake me, and I try to fight it, try to get to my mom.

"Kali!" A distant voice yells. Slowly, it gets closer. "Kali!"

I blink my eyes several times and I'm no longer inside the burning room. I'm back in Mount Justice. Everyone is looking at me with concern and shock, Roy with his hands on my shoulders. I move away from his grasp and grab a paper towel. I wipe my face, which is wet with salty sweat and tears.

"What did you see?" asks Roy. I flinch.

"I saw…" I whisper. "I saw my mom die." All of their eyes widen.

"What do you mean you saw her die?"

"It's just as I said. There was…fire. Lots of it. I was trapped in a room, trying to get out. And then I heard her calling for me. I yelled back at her and she was trying to get me out. Then there was a crash and…she wasn't there anymore."

I realize that I'm shaking and I try to make myself stop. Megan comes around the island and wraps her arms around me. I return her embrace. _If Black Canary is right, if I'm meant to have these powers, then I should put them to good use._ Taking a deep breath, I pull away from her and run a hand through my hair. Everyone stares at me warily.

"You guys don't need to worry. I'm fine now. No more nervous breakdowns from me." I walk to the couch and flop down onto it. A content sigh escapes my lips as I stare at the ceiling. My mind is a bit more clear now, less foggy. I have a goal now: find whoever the hell caused the accident, make them pay, and become the best goddamned demon I can be.

**Took a looooong time to come up with this. Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long to write. So, until next time.**


End file.
